How to swim?
by Myst-chan
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru romance fic. After timeskip SPOILERS! pretty big ones, you're warned Also fluff warning.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Shikamaru x Temari fic. I hope it turns out good.**

**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**How to swim?**

Temari was most definitely a girl who could take care of herself. She kind of had too. There was nobody else around to do it. She also had to take care of her younger brother; Kankurou. With a busy father who just happened to be the Kazekage, that just how it turned out, even if there were people who looked after them in a way; like making certain that they ate and took a bath once in a while. Her other youngest brother had his own caretaker, their uncle Yashamaru. He appeared to be so kind towards Gaara.. That's not how it turned out though. He was the one who triggered Gaara's madness. But several years later, all it took to heal him was a blonde little loudmouth with a big heart. One of Gaara's first friends one could say. After Gaara became Kazekage, he got abducted by the Akatsuki. The ones to save him were the youth of Konoha. After being revived, Gaara and Naruto's bond grew even more. And so did Suna and Konoha's treaty. That was one of the reasons why she was to be located in Konoha now. The chuunin exam had just ended, and she felt relieved. It had been a stressful period. Troublesome..

She let out a little laugh. She had spent too much time with him. He had infiltrated her vocabulary. She wiggled her toes, and water splashed around her feet. It was a strange feeling to be totally surrounded by water. There weren't onsens like this in Suna. To be honest there wasn't much water at all. She was very surprised by how soothing the hot water felt. Her stressed muscles started to relax. Maybe she could try to go further out in the hot spring, where the water was deeper? She tightened the towel she had wrapped around her body and got up. "I've never tried this before" she spoke out half-loudly to herself. She started to walk slowly towards the deep end of the spring, didn't want to rush herself. "Take your time" she thought. The water now reached her waist. Suddenly she felt very dizzy. The air wasn't very good here, full of damp and moist, plus the water was warmer. "Oh no, this is not going to end well.." then with a sigh, she fainted.

**(A/N) Oh no! What's going to happen to Temari now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the late update! I've been working a lot. But here's the second chapter. **

**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**How to swim?**

Temari woke up to find herself being stared at by a dark eyed someone. She wasn't the type to scream, but yet she did when she realized who it was. Where were her clothes! She rushed up into a sitting position just to see that she was wearing her dark blue kimono. What a relief!

"What's with you?" he asked in his slow manner. "I just thought.. Oh never mind that, what are you doing here? She asked. "I heard you almost drowned yourself at the onsen today. You shouldn't go in alone if it's your first time you know." Almost drowned? Who saved her then?

"Sakura was just going in when she saw you in the water." It was almost as he could read her mind. This was sort of freaking her out. "Amm, yeah I guess I'll go back to my place then" she was currently staying at a smart apartment provided to her by the city, for her stay during the chuunin exam. "I'll walk you there." Suddenly she felt annoyed. "I can take care of myself you know, I'm a big girl." He gave her a small smirk, and simply followed her out the door. He didn't say that much this guy, but when he did it always seemed to be a hidden meaning behind it.

Shikamaru didn't want to show that he was worried about her. The exam had been really stressful, and what if she blacked out again? He tried to shrug off this feeling, but it wouldn't go away. "Well, here we are then." He jumped. "What's with you and that world of yours?" Temari held back a laugh. He jus shrugged and gave his good byes, and was glad that she couldn't read his mind. That would have been embarrassing.

She watched his back as he left, heading down the street towards his own place. She didn't want him to leave.. He was the most familiar thing in this city, and she was kind of homesick. But she couldn't tell him that. Then he would take her for a whiny little girl, and a weak one. A shinobi doesn't do weak. Temari started to make herself some tea, a special kind of tea from the Suna, that contain among other ingredients, cactus. It made her feel a bit better and a little less homesick.

(A/N) Eheheheee.. A little filler chappie. But I will get to the point. And I promise a bit more fluffiness, and a game of shougi


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for an update! Last chapter btw. I'll just start it right away**

**I don't own Naruto, just this story and the crappy plots.**

**How to swim?**

Temari woke up to a sunny bright day, with birds singing and children playing. Her day was to be filled with paperwork due to the chuunin exam. She sighed. Well, she had to get it done, there was no escaping it. She sat down by her desk, and un-corked a bottle of ink, and dipped her brush in it.

Shikamaru had a plan. Well kind of. It wasn't the same as coming up with fighting strategies, but he had to give it a try, he couldn't go on like this any longer. It was driving him mad! He went a little bit faster, as fast as he could allow himself. After all he was Shikamaru.

Temari had fallen asleep by her desk, but her paperwork was all finished. She woke up by the sound of somebody knocking her door. She quickly adjusted the sash around her waist, and went to open the door. She peeked through the curtain in the window by the front door. When she saw who it was she unconsciously ran her fingers through her bangs.

Shikamaru thought he saw a flash of blonde hair. That meant that she was home. God he was feeling nervous. This just had to work. He watched the door swing open, and was greeted by a "what are you doing here?" he smiled. "I thought you needed a break from your work?" he held up a shougi-board. She watched him with an expression he couldn't read. "All right, come in."

She couldn't believe he came to see her. She was so glad, but she couldn't show him that. That would just be too embarrassing. "You want anything to drink?" he nodded "I'll take anything ya got." She watched him from the corner of her eye while she was making tea. He had his back to her, so she could study him without being caught. She liked his hair so much. She wondered how it felt to touch it. _Yikes, embarrassing thoughts again! _She shook her head knowing she shouldn't think this. They drank their tea silently, enjoying each others company secretly, without the counterpart knowing.

"So, care to play?" Shikamaru pointed to the shougi-board "Yeah, why not?" Temari grinned. She liked these kind of games, 'cause she always won. Oh, what little did she know.

Shikamaru glanced at his opponent across the table. Her brow was furred due to the concentration. She was so cute! He wanted to hold her.. He looked back at the board again and realized he was about to lose. "Hey, how about we make this interesting?" She eyed him with suspicion. "Like how do you mean?" "If you win I have to do whatever you tell me to, and if I win it'll be the other way around." She gave the huge dishes needed to be washed by her sink a look, and agreed. She hated doing the dishes, and there was no way she could lose now.

He watched as she snickered and followed her eyes to the counter. _So that's what you think. We'll just have to see about that. _He turned his concentration to the game again, closed his eyes and did his classical pose when thinking hard. Temari looked at him with astonishment on her face. The last time she saw this pose she'd been beaten. Her eyes widened. _What did he have planned for her?_ She couldn't help but stare at him, he was so handsome. She loved the way his features changed into this intense, concentrated look, she could watch him for hours.

He had finished up his strategy a long time ago, but he could feel her looking at him. And he didn't want her to stop, but he had to finish this game. He moved one piece. He had won, and he couldn't help but smile at her disbelieving look. But she quickly got a hold of herself, and closed her mouth who had hung open in surprise. She couldn't believe this. "All right, what do you have planned for me?" She raised an eyebrow as she watched the amusement slide off his face and be replaced by a very serious look. "Kiss me." She couldn't believe her own ears. "W-what?" she stuttered. Could this be for real? "I won't say it again." A shade of pink was lingering on his cheeks, and that gave her courage. He wasn't kidding, and he wasn't trying to make fun of her.

He did it! He said it! And she didn't look totally disgusted! His stomach was on total uproar and he felt more nervous than ever. It felt like an eternity went by, when she suddenly approached him. He turned away from the table, crossing his legs and leaning on it with his elbow. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She didn't answer, just went down on her knees to get to his height. He closed his eyes trying to think more clearly, but his mind was nothing but a blur. Suddenly he felt a warm hand resting on the back of his neck. She pulled him closer and let her lips meet his. She parted his lips by letting her tongue slide across them. He could believe how soft it felt. When their tongues met the kiss got more intense and passionate. She had wrapped her other arm around his back, and his were resting on her hips. He didn't take note of them falling to the floor, trying to get as much of each other as possible. Suddenly she was gone. He got up in confusion. She was still sitting next to him. "What's on your mind" His lips were still burning from the kiss. "What's going to happen now?" She bit her lip. "How do you mean?" She could still taste him. "Is there an "us" now?" He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "From my point of view there were an "us" from the first time I saw you." That was all she needed to hear. She poked his chest. "Did you plan this or what?" He snickered. "Oh I don't know about that. Maybe, maybe not".

**A/N: Heheee. It's done. Hope it didn't suck too much. And the title.. Well I don't know, I just needed one, and this was it. Anyway, hope you liked it.**


End file.
